the_song_of_achillesfandomcom-20200213-history
Achilles
"What has Hector ever done to me?" Achilles, known also as ''aristos achaion (''best of all the Greeks) is Patroclus' best friend, lover and soulmate. He is the son of the King Peleus of Phthia and the Nymph Thetis. Achilles is a demi-god, destined to gain glory and immortality in a war. Because of his mother dipping him in the River Styx as a baby, Achilles is invulnerable and resitant to injures, however, his weakness is in his heel where her hand held him whilst under the water. Early Life Achilles was born after Zeus and the other Olympic Gods forced the sea nymph Thetis, to marry and bed her husband, Achilles' father King Peleus. During her pregnancy, a prophecy by Eileithyia said that he would be aristos achaion and become stronger than his father. The moment he was born Thetis shed her mortal clothing and dived back into the ocean, only coming back to shore to visit him occasionally. Because of the prophecy, Achilles was trained in different aspects of fighting since birth and no one was allowed to watch him practise. He was raised by tutors and nurses overseen by Phoinix, Peleus’ most trusted counsellor. By the time Patroclus is sent to Peleus’ kingdom, Achilles is trained only by a lyre teacher and Peleus himself, although this mostly translates into him teaching himself. Achilles' father ran an orphanage on his island for exiled sons of high ranking nobles and Kings, although Patroclus suspected that the real purpose of it was to train up soldiers for Peleus' army as they became indebted to his hospitality and catering. Achilles is first seen during the games in King Menoetius’ kingdom at 5 years old. He wins a running race and becomes the beacon of Menoetius’ vision of a son, being the inspiration for the phrase ‘That is what a son should be.’ He is next seen when Patroclus is sent to Phthia and has to greet the Prince as King Peleus was away with business. He is seen lazily playing with a lute and is dismissive of Patroclus. Achilles first began to notice Patroclus when he was studiously ignoring him- a surprise sing no one had ever ignored him before. To gain his attention Achilles steadily began moving closer during dinner times until eventually sitting at the same table; he throws a fig towards him to gain his attention. Achilles found Patroclus hiding in a storeroom one day, as Patroclus did not want to go to his lessons with the other boys. Patroclus, not wanting to be punished by Peleus, asked Achilles to tell his father he was with him. So, because he does not like to lie, Achilles takes Patroclus to his lessons, and after they practice on Patroclus' mother's lyre for a bit they go and see Peleus. When Achilles speaks to his father, he says he has chosen Patroclus as his therapon, and that is that. They become the best of friends. They begin to spend more time together and Patroclus becomes the first person beyond his father to witness him fight, eventually challenging him to duel; their friendship is fast following. Nothing noteworthy happens during their childhood beyond Achilles visit’s to his mother (although the contents of which is unknown to both Patroclus and the readers). When Achilles is thirteen his father begins to suggest for him to partake in sexual relationships with serving/slave girls however he ignores all offers and appears uncomfortable at the suggestion. Later he and Patroclus share their first kiss, a chaste peck on the lips, however he runs away back to the palace shortly thereafter. The next time he is seen, Achilles announces that he is being sent away to Mount Pelion to train with Chiron and must leave Patroclus behind. When Patroclus awakes the next morning he has already gone. He would not return to Phthia again except for a call to war. Mount Pelion After Thetis sees that Patroclus kissed Achilles, she sends him to Mount Pelion to be trained by Chiron. Patroclus follows him there, despite Thetis telling Chiron that he is to be barred from seeing Achilles. Scyros Achilles pretends to be a woman and hides on the island of Scyros because it is what Thetis wants. She doesn't want him to go to war. When Patroclus comes for him, Achilles claims him as his husband. Thetis had forced Achilles to marry and lie with Princess Deidameia in exchange for telling Patroclus where he was, but she lied and Patroclus had to find out from Peleus. Deidameia becomes pregnant. Category:Characters Category:Achilles Category:Achilles - Family